Cheat
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: ― ¿Podrías… no ser tú por esta noche? ―Él sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola. Le acarició la espalda y la cabeza, le decía que se tranquilizara, que la peor parte ya había pasado; todo esto mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos, mojando su camisa y abrazándolo fuertemente. Long-Fic UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the City of Bones- _digo...- _Welcome to my new history, first long-fic._

Hola! Me alegra darles la bienvenida a mi nueva historia y a mi primer long-fic (:'D).

Advierto que es una pareja no muy utilizada, con otras aún menos utilizadas.

Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a la trama y a los personajes, porque ambos se lo merecen.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es MÍA, pero los personajes son de SATOSHI TAJIRI. Historia sin fines de lucro.

Adevertencias: Parejas crack y otras no muy famosas. Lenguaje subido de tono (?) y groserías (ay, que malota!).

Ahora si, disfruten.

* * *

Verano.

Plenas vacaciones.

Wallace Mikuri, excepcional muchacho de veintidós años, heredero de los pequeños, y con muchos ingresos, restaurantes de su padre, pasa sus vacaciones con sus amigos en la casa de playa familiar.

Un recinto de dos pisos y cuatro habitaciones; de las cuales, sólo dos usarían. La casa también tenía una gran biblioteca, una sala con televisión, una cocina llena de comida. En el patio trasero estaba la piscina, con un hidromasaje (jacuzzi); el terreno de la casa era inmenso: en él se esparcía el espacio verde con árboles altos y fuertes. Pero uno se destacaba más que otros; un gigante roble con una rama más baja que el resto, de la cual colgaba un columpio.

Wallace miró el columpio con nostalgia, y sin poder resistirse, fue y se sentó en él. Este curioso columpio consistía en un pequeño silloncito como para niños, con dos sogas atadas a cada lado de los apoyabrazos. Wallace suspiró. Ese horrible y mal hecho columpio le traía tantos recuerdos…

― ¿Rememorando viejos tiempos?

Wallace abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró al dueño de la voz.

― ¡Steven! ― Exclamó sonriendo y abrazando a su mejor amigo.

Steven Stone, veinticinco años, era el mejor amigo de Wallace desde la infancia. Se habían conocido gracias a sus padres, socios de toda la vida, a la corta edad de tres y seis, respectivamente. A pesar de su diferencia de edad, desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien; nunca se peleaban por nada.

Pero desde que Steven había entrado en la universidad, viajaba mucho, estudiando el mismo negocio que su padre; ellos se veían cada vez menos, por eso la felicidad de Wallace por su presencia.

― ¡Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido!

Pero fue ahí cuando se percató de una presencia desconocida.

Una chica de veinte años, alta, con largo cabello color lavanda. Tenía una leve sonrisa tímida y le brillaban los ojos.

Steven se acercó a ella sonriendo y la tomó de la mano llevándola más adelante.

― Wallace, ella es mi novia, Winona Nagi. Winona, este es el famoso Wallace Mikuri.

― Un gusto, Wallace ― dijo ella cortésmente.

― Igualmente, Winona. ― Respondió estrechándole la mano.

Wallace llevó a Winona a la habitación compartida de las chicas. Luego fue junto a Steven a la habitación masculina.

― Oye, Wallace, ¿Sabías que Winona es la hermana de Flannery? ― Comentó Steven mientras desempacaba.

― ¡No! ― Exclamó asombrado mientras cerraba su valija vacía. ― ¿Ella es la Winona, hermana de Flannery? Yo creí que su hermana era pelirroja ― dijo pensativo.

― Si… Hablando de eso, ¿No te molestó que la invitara sin avisarte?

― ¡Claro que no! ― Se acercó y le pasó un brazo por el hombro ―. Todos los amigos de Stivencito, son mis amigos.

― Ja ja ja ― se rió un poco forzado ―, no, sigue sin sonar bien Stivencito. ― Se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación ―. Iré a la playa.

― ¡Suena genial Stivencito! ― Exclamó Wallace, pero Steven ya se había ido.

Todavía refunfuñando, Wallace salió también de la habitación y chocó con Winona.

― Wow, cuidado con los Wallace distraídos ― Bromeó atrapándola por la cintura.

― Así que hay más como tu ― acotó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con Roxanne.

Winona acomodó sus pies en el suelo y suavemente empujó a Wallace. Roxanne se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Winona; esta le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente y con una sonrisa. Es que la había extrañado.

Winona y Flannery conocían a Roxanne de toda la vida, se había convertido en una hermana más. Pero cuando Winona empezó a estudiar y conoció a Steven, se distanció mucho de ellas.

― ¿Y Brawly, Roxanne? ¿Vino contigo? ― Preguntó Wallace ansioso luego de saludarla.

― Si, todavía sigue en el auto descargando cosas ― contestó y luego se dirigió a Winona, empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de las chicas ―. ¡Ay, Winnie! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!

Wallace las miraba como se alejaban, bueno, miraba como Winona se alejaba, como mecía suavemente la cadera al caminar. Él trataba de no pensarlo, pero era inevitable; Winona le había llamado la atención desde que la había visto en el patio. Tenía que admitirlo, era muy linda y atractiva. Se habría tirado sobre ella y la habría besado desenfrenadamente si no fuera por… ¡Mierda, Wallace! ¡Deja de pensar eso! ¡ES LA NOVIA DE STEVEN!

― Wow, tranquilo, cuate. Pareciera que quieres romper una pared en siete pedazos.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó un poco desorientado y miró a Brawly. ― Naa, no rompo paredes, tienen sentimientos.

― Yo sabía que eras un princeso ― Dijo Brawly un broma dándole un palmada en la espalda.

― Como sea, ¿Vamos a la playa? Steven ya está allá.

― ¿Steven? ¿El bastardo desleal que nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros?

― Pues parece que ese bastardo se acordó de nosotros.

Y luego de ni siquiera saludarse, ambos caminaron por los pasillos hacia la puerta de calle hablando de lo bastardoso que era Steven.

* * *

Mientras tanto, yendo hacia la casa iba una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, de nombre Flannery.

Por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, pasó muy de cerca por la playa. Desde su lugar pudo ver a otro chico en el agua; este también la vio y levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Ella se lo devolvió. Rápidamente, él salió del agua y llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Sin perder tiempo en hablarse, él la abrazó y estampó su boca en la de ella. Flannery levantó los brazos y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de él.

Él comenzó a pasear sus manos por toda la espalda de ella, y sus besos comenzaron a cambiar de lugar. De sus labios paso a su mejilla, luego a su mentón y siguió bajando por su cuello.

― Steven… ― Suspiró Flannery de placer.

Por supuesto, en estas clases de historias nunca puede faltar el novio que la engaña. Aunque el meterle los cuernos con su hermana menor (¡encima!), es un detalle que algunos agregan.

* * *

Por otro lado, Wallace y Brawly habían hecho una pequeña desviación de su destino para ir a la cocina, pequeña escala para comer antes de ir a la playa, charlando de sus vidas. Bueno, en realidad Brawly se desahogaba con Wallace acerca de su extraña relación romántica con Roxanne.

― Después, cuando lleguemos a la puerta hoy, me besó y me dijo: _Gracias por traerme y llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación._ ¡Y yo ni siquiera me había ofrecido a llevarle el equipaje! ― Decía indignado sacudiendo las manos.

― Umhum…

― ¡Demonios, Wallace! ¡No me estás escuchando!

― Claro que no ― respondió aburrido recibiendo una mirada enojada de Brawly ―. Brawly, Tu relación con Roxanne ha sido así los últimos tres años. Que son novios, que no los son; que si me quiere, que si no me quiere ― dijo Wallace haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su amigo.

― Yo no hablo así ― refunfuñó Brawly ―, entonces, sabelotodo, ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

― Debes demostrarle que tú eres el que manda en esta relación.

Brawly quedó pensativo mientras Wallace comía el sándwich que se había preparado.

* * *

― Si… Brawly es tan guapo y dulce… Pero no estoy segura de querer tener una relación seria con él…

― Entonces solo te gusta la parte del sexo y los besos de él. ― Agregó Winona.

― ¡Ay, Winnie! ¡No soy _tan _superficial!

― Pero una gran parte tuya si lo es, Roxanne.

― Bueno, no puedo mentir sobre eso.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

― Entonces… Wallace, ¿no? ― Le lanzó una mirada pícara ― No sabía que ustedes andaban a los besos en los pasillos vacíos.

― ¡No andamos a los besos ni en los pasillos ni en ningún lugar! Apenas lo conozco, y además Steven es mi novio.

― Hablando de eso… Brawly me contó que su relación no andaba muy bien. ¿Sucedió algo malo entre ustedes?

― Bueno… Había encontrado llamadas de otro número en su celular y un día lo olvidó y llegó un mensaje de ese número.

― ¿Y qué decía ese mensaje? ― Preguntó Roxanne aún más curiosa.

― "Te estoy esperando; estoy tan caliente que podrás cocinar huevos sobre mi".

Winona se veía muy amargada y triste al contar eso, pero a Roxanne le había dado demasiada risa ese intento de mensaje excitador, aun así trataba de no reírse.

― ¿Y qué sucedió después? ― Preguntó logrando controlar su risa.

― Hablé con él, sobre los mensajes de ese número. Me dijo que era porque varias personas tenían su número, pero él nunca les respondía esa clase de mensajes. ― Terminó de contar Winona.

Roxanne veía lo triste que estaba Winona y no soportaba verla así.

― Oye, dejemos de pensar en los patanes de nuestros novios. Mejor vallamos a la playa ― ella empujó a Winona hacia el armario ―. Ponte un traje de baño, yo te espero abajo.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Roxanne salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Winona sólo suspiró buscado un traje de baño para ir a nadar.

* * *

Roxanne caminaba velozmente por los pasillos mirando por las ventanas buscando a Brawly en la playa. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver otra cosa.

Steven Stone y Flannery Nagi.

Echa una furia, bajó corriendo las escaleras con dirección a ellos dos, pero una voz la detuvo.

― ¡Roxanne! ¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!

― ¡Ohh! ¡A ti te estaba buscando!

Roxanne y Brawly estaban frente a frente, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Debes de dejar de tratarme como un objeto!/ ¿¡Por qué Winona no sabe que Steven la estuvo y sigue engañándola con Flannery!? ― Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y misteriosamente, entendiéndose.

― ¿¡Qué!?/ ¿Qué? ― Preguntó: Brawly sorprendido e indignado; Roxanne confundida.

― Brawly, yo no te trato como un objeto ― dijo Roxanne frotándole los brazos con las manos en un gesto cariñoso.

― Roxanne, eso no importa ahora; ¿Cómo sabes que sigue engañándola?

― Los acabo de ver en la playa a punto de mostrarles a los peces lo que son capaces de hacer.

Brawly se acercó a la ventana más cercana y miró hacia la playa. Roxanne lo siguió.

― ¿Los ves? Allí.

― ¿Qué estamos mirando?

― ¡Wallace! ― Exclamó Brawly.

― Si, el mismo. ― Volvió a asomarse a la ventana. ― ¿Buscamos algo en especial?

― ¡Si! ― Brawly lo agarró por los hombros y lo puso de espaldas a la ventana. ― ¿Dónde hay playas más tranquilas sin olas?

Brawly lo echó de la ventana con la excusa de buscar en los mapas una playa sin olas.

― Oye… ¿Por qué no quieres que Wallace los vea? ― Preguntó Roxanne en voz baja.

Brawly no quería que Wallace se enterara porque tenía una misteriosa obsesión con la justicia; si sabía lo que Steven estaba haciendo, lo obligaría a confesárselo a Winona y eso resultaría el final de su larga amistad.

La verdad era que Steven no era un mal tipo, sólo que nunca había encontrado la chica indicada. Winona no lo era, Flannery tampoco, sus novias anteriores ninguna. No era culpa de él, era solamente un instinto interior suyo. Brawly sabía que cuando Steven la encontrara, la amaría por toda su vida, y nunca la engañaría. Pero, desgraciadamente, todas las chicas que andaban con él debían experimentar el engaño de su parte.

Pero Wallace nunca había conocido esa faceta de él. Steven no era estúpido, sabía que si Wallace se enteraba, arruinaría sus relaciones y también su amistad. El engaño era de las cosas que Wallace más aborrecía.

― ¡Oigan, chicos! ― Gritó Wallace sacando a Brawly de sus cavilaciones ―. Encontré una laguna a dos kilómetros de aquí.

― Ya estoy lista, Roxanne.

― ¡Wallace! ¿¡Dónde hay toallas!?

― ¡Ya llegué!

Y en la sala de la enorme casa de playa de Wallace Mikuri, se reencontraron todos los invitados.

Roxanne se mordía las uñas por la extraña aparición de Steven y Flannery. Brawly estaba atento por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. A Wallace se le caía la baba por como le quedaba la remera y short a Winona. Winona estaba muy sonrojada al notar la mirada de Wallace. Y, creyendo que nadie lo notaba, Steven y Flannery se mandaban miradas cómplices.

Si, estaba asegurado: estas serían las mejores dos semanas de todas sus vidas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Cualquier observación me ayudaría muchísimo.

Me gustaría dedicar el primer cap a Levy-123, que siempre me deja reviews _chuchis _y ama mis parejas crack :)

La verdad que no se cuando alcualizaré este fic, pero estén atentos, si no actualizo este, seguramente suba algún one-shot ó un cap de Nuestros Lazos. En fin, siempre tendrán algo de mi *.*

Como mucho tardaré un mes en actualizar XD

Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues... Aquí está el segundo cap. Los personajes siguen siendo de Satoshi Tajiri. Tiene las mismas advertencias del cap anterior.

No sé qué más decir. Disfruten.

* * *

Lunes. 17 hs.

Primer día de sus vacaciones.

El extraño grupo de amigos se encontraban en la laguna que Wallace había visto en el mapa. La verdad que era un lugar muy bello y cómodo.

De un lado, había una laguna con agua de mar, pero sin olas. La arena era suave y clara.

Del otro lado, había una playa, con olas y todo.

Todos se habían instalado del lado de la laguna, excepto Flannery, alegando que estaba muy cansada por el viaje, se había quedado en la casa para dormir un rato.

Al ser las cinco de la tarde, la mayoría de las personas se estaban yendo a sus casas, entonces, los cinco amigos tenían la playas para si mismos. Podían hacer lo que querían.

Brawly y Roxanne estaban en el agua nadando; Steven y Winona estaban debajo de su sombrilla, juntos. Y Wallace… Wallace no podía evitarlo, sentía envidia de Steven (que tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Winona, durmiendo). Así que, mordiéndose la lengua, fue a caminar por la orilla del mar.

* * *

― Brawly… ¿Tendría que decirle a Winona que Steven la engaña con Flannery? ― Preguntó Roxanne preocupada.

― Sinceramente, no lo se.

― ¡Pero si no se lo digo y ella lo descubre, será como en todas esas películas donde después de todo termina odiándome!

― Entonces dile la verdad.

― ¡Pero si se lo digo, puede ser que la amargue más y termine odiándome!

― ¡Entonces no se lo digas!

― ¡No estás ayudando en nada!

― ¡Pero tú eres la indecisa!

― ¡Arggh! ― Exclamó frustrada Roxanne. ― ¿¡Por qué no les cuentas mis problemas a los peces!?

Seguido de eso, le hundió la cabeza en el agua a Brawly y salió huyendo a nado.

* * *

_Maldita sea ― _refunfuñaba en pensamientos_ ―, ¿Cómo puede ser que él haya conseguido una chica así, y yo no?_

_Pero si ni siquiera la conoces, ¿Cómo puede ser que la desees tanto?_

_Tal vez… Si tan solo la beso… podría quitarme las ganas que tengo con ella… Sólo un pequeño e inocente beso, ¿A quién podría dañar?_

Wallace siguió caminando y refunfuñando, hasta que se cruzó a unas personas muy llamativas.

Una chica y un chico (adolescentes) llevaban entre los dos a otro chico dormido y lo metían en un pozo de arena, un poco angosto, cavado por ellos. En resultado fue el siguiente: el chico quedó atrapado dentro del pozo de arena hasta el cuello. En verdad no corría peligro, pero parecía que no podía salir sin ayuda. Luego, despertó desorientado; el chico y la chica restantes solo carcajearon y se metieron bajo la sombrilla que llevaban a besarse, a espaldas del enterrado.

― ¡Oye! ¡Si, tú, el de pelo raro! ― Wallace se giró al enterrado ― ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Ella es mi hermana y de seguro que se está besando con el otro.

― Lo… Lo lamento, tengo cosas que hacer… ― Luego miró a la pareja bajo la sombrilla ―, creo que el enterrado ya sabe de su relación "secreta", y gracias por darme una buena idea.

― Eehh… ¿De nada? ― respondió confundido el chico viendo como Wallace se alejaba corriendo por donde había venido.

* * *

El estúpido plan de Wallace era exactamente lo que habían hecho los otros chico con el enterrado, solo que en su plan, Steven sería el enterrado.

Ya se estaba acercando a donde estaban el resto; visualizó a Brawly que estaba aun en el agua y, aún corriendo, se tiró de clavado en el mar. Luego nadó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

― Si tuviera que ponerte puntaje por ese clavado ― comenzó Brawly con Wallace a su lado ―, te daría un diez.

― Como sea, necesito tu ayuda.

Brawly lo miró expectante; Wallace se veía un poco exaltado, no por haber corrido recién, sino otra clase de exaltación.

― ¿Qué sucede, Wallace?

― Yo… ― suspiró ― quiero besar a Winona.

Brawly asintió ― ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero besarla?_

_Porque es sensual._

_Pero si la beso en contra de su voluntad, ¿Eso no arruinaría mi amistad con Steven?_

― ¿Qué harías… si te dijera que Steven va a dejar a Winona? ― Preguntó Brawly muy serio. Wallace lo miró fijamente. Intercambiaron miradas largo rato, finalmente, Wallace iba a hablar, pero Brawly lo interrumpió.

― Que mal por ti, por que Steven no la va a dejar.

― ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste eso?

― Quería ver la cara que ponías, solamente.

* * *

Roxanne estaba en la orilla del mar sentada junta a Winona, la cual había dejado solo Steven durmiendo bajo la sombrilla. Ambas chicas mirando a Wallace y Brawly jugando en el agua. Roxanne seguía pensando en Flannery y Steven, y en si debería decírselo a Winona ó no.

― ¿Crees que mi relación con Steven es correcta? ― Preguntó Winona repentinamente.

― Pues… ― dudó Roxanne ―, creo que Steven no es el indicado para ti.

Un largo silencio entre las dos se estableció.

― ¿Quiéres enterrar a Steven en la arena?

― Está bien.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a cavar un pozo, del largo del cuerpo de Steven.

* * *

― Oye… ¿Qué están haciendo las chicas? ― Preguntó Wallace desde los hombros de Brawly.

― No sé, vamos a averiguarlo.

Seguido de eso, Brawly tiró a su amigo de sus hombros (el cual cayó de cabeza), y nadó hasta la orilla.

― ¡Demonios, Brawly! ― Exclamó enojada Roxanne al sentir como el chico, completamente mojado, la abrazaba entera.

― ¿Y qué están haciendo? ― Preguntó curioso ignorando las quejas de Roxanne.

― Vamos a enterrar a Steven ― simplemente respondió Winona.

El chico rió ante la idea de las chicas, pero inmediatamente comenzó a ayudarlas con el pozo.

Cuando terminaron, cuidadosamente, metieron al dormido Steven en el pozo, el cual quedó igualmente acostado, pero con la mitad de la espalda reclinada en la arena, haciendo que parezca medio sentado. Luego le cubrieron completamente de arena el cuerpo de tal manera, que parecía solo un cuello con cabeza sobre la arena. Los tres bromistas trataban de aguantarse las carcajadas viendo la tranquila cara de Steven.

― No recordaba que Steven tuviera el sueño tan pesado ― comentó Wallace en voz baja, haciendo acto de presencia en el entierro de Steven.

― Tendríamos que hacerle un cuerpo con la arena ― dijo Roxanne.

― ¡Hagámoslo sireno! ― Exclamó Brawly.

― ¡Si! ¡Con senos y todo! ― Secundó Wallace.

― Winnie, busca una cámara, esto hay que recordarlo por siempre ― le pidió Roxanne.

* * *

Una hora después, los cuatro pudieron apreciar su obra maestra: Un bello sireno, de nombre Steven. Tenía cola de pez y torso de mujer. Hasta le habían puesto algas, que encontraron en la orilla, como cabello. Sinceramente, era una escena digna de verse. Claro, hasta que Steven abrió los ojos. Trató de moverse y no pudo, levantó su cabeza y miró su bello cuerpo de sireno. Su propia belleza lo había dejado sin palabras. Ó tal vez no.

― ¿¡De quién fue idea!?

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

― ¡Están muertos! ― Exclamó Steven, y creo que no lo dijo de chiste.

Wallace y Brawly, conociendo el exagerado temperamento de Steven, salieron corriendo, para lados contrarios, arrastrando Winona y a Roxanne, respectivamente.

Brawly llevó a Roxanne hasta su auto y se sentaron en los asientos traseros, donde, luego de recuperar el aliento, empezaron a carcajear.

― ¡No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en despertar! ― Reía Roxanne.

― ¡Pues ya sabíamos que era un poco lento! ― Exclamó Brawly, seguido de otra carcajada.

Sus risas comenzaron a apagarse lentamente, y terminaron sonriéndose. Roxanne le sonreía a Brawly de manera especial, de la manera en que se sonríe antes de besarse.

Efectivamente, ella se acercó a él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, impulsándose para llegar a sus labios.

― ¿Vamos a besarnos? ― Preguntó él.

― ¿Te molesta?

― Claro que no.

Le sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura para unir sus labios, una y otra vez.

* * *

Steven había terminado de quitarse toda la arena de encima, se había limpiado en el agua, y buscaba una toalla. Luego, sonó su celular. Un mensaje. De Flannery.

"¿Puedes venir antes que el resto?"

Tan solo eso le hizo falta a Steven para que se le fuera el mal humor, y se dirigiera hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Pasó al lado del auto de Brawly, con intención de decirle que se iba, pero lo vio tan ocupado con Roxanne, que no quiso interrumpir. Simplemente suspiró y caminó hacia su destino.

* * *

― Wallace… ¿Podemos volver de una vez? ― Preguntó Winona cansada de tanto caminar.

― ¡No! Es peligroso estar cerca de Steven ahora.

― ¿Peligroso? Creo que solo estás exagerando, yo voy a volver.

― ¡No, espera!

Wallace la sujetó de la muñeca. Winona quedó estática en su lugar.

― Mira.

Ella sintió como Wallace la soltaba, y se giró. Él estaba sentado en la arena y veía el atardecer. Winona sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos quedaron en la arena viendo como el sol se dejaba abrazar lentamente por el mar en el horizonte. Y Winona no pudo evitarlo. También se dejó abrazar y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

Con las últimas gotas del sol, sintió como Wallace suavemente la tomaba por el mentón y la atraía a él, con intención de besarle. Pero a escasos centímetros, Winona recordó a Steven; así que, simplemente giró su rostro y sintió los suaves labios de Wallace sobre su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima escapó su ojo.

― ¡Perdón! ― Exclamó Wallace ―. No era mi intención hacerte sentir así.

Winona se limpió los ojos con las manos y se levantó de su lugar

― Ya es hora de volver.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, pero en mundos diferentes.

Winona pensaba en la extraña lágrima que había derramado. La razón era muy obvia para ella: fue por el beso de Wallace. El beso de Wallace… se había sentido increíblemente bien. Mejor… mejor que los besos de Steven.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual su lágrima había huido: prefería los besos de un extraño, en vez de los de su novio.

Y Wallace… Él pensaba que no había podido enterrar a Steven de la manera que había planeado, pero su plan había resultado bien. En parte. Si tan solo Winona no hubiera girado el rostro… ¡Lo habría logrado!

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde tendría que estar el auto de Brawly. Si, TENDRÍA, pero no estaba.

― No me digas que se fueron si nosotros… ― Pidió Winona al aire.

― Pues si quieres, no te lo digo, pero es la realidad. ― Wallace se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, ahora, hacia su casa.

Winona suspiró y lo siguió. Solo son dos kilómetros, se dijo, solo dos kilómetros con un casi-desconocido que trató besarme. Solo dos.

Luego de dos largos e interminables kilómetros, llegaron a la casa, donde los esperaba una rica cena, que estaba fría, por tanto que tardaron.

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Estábamos preocupados! ― Exclamó Roxanne.

Wallace y Winona se miraron entre sí, y solo se sentaron a cenar. Winona, al terminar, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación a descansar. Ya había tenido suficiente "Wallace" por un día.

* * *

¿Algo en especial para decir?

En fin, gracias por leer.

Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

Este es mi tercer cap de _Cheat._

Agradezco los bellos y sensuales reviews de _Levy _y a las lecturas de mis lectores secretos. Para son ninjas y por eso no dejan reviews...

Disclaimer: Los personajes siguen de Satoshi Tajiri U.U

Disfruten.

* * *

Martes. Por la mañana.

Segundo día.

Todos disfrutaban un armonioso desayuno por la mañana.

Principalmente conversan sobre sus planes del día. Steven ya había olvidado la pequeña broma del día anterior y estaba de buen humor, lo cual significa ignorar a Flannery y fingir su profundo amor por Winona. La última ni se daba cuenta de esto ya que seguía preocupada analizando lo sucedido con Wallace. Brawly miraba con reproche a Steven, sin que él se diera cuenta, Wallace actuaba como zombie demostrando la horrible noche que había pasado. Sorpresivamente, Roxanne ignoraba a todos por tener su atención en su computadora portátil.

Si, un armonioso desayuno.

― ¡Oigan! ― Exclamó repentinamente Roxanne, despertando a Wallace que dormía sobre su desayuno. ― Hay una fiesta de universitarios cerca de aquí esta noche.

― ¿Aaah? ― Preguntó Wallace desorientado, molestando a Roxanne.

― ¡Por Dios, Wallace! Sube a ducharte ó hacer algo que te despierte, no puedes andar por la casa como zombie todo el día ― reprendió Flannery a lo cual el resto le dio la razón.

― No suena mala la idea ― apoyó Steven mientras Wallace subía las escaleras directo al baño.

― ¿A qué hora empieza? ― Preguntó Winona.

La fiesta empezaba a las diez y quedaba a un kilómetro de la casa. Todos decidieron ir. Por supuesto que la fiesta era en la noche, por lo que tenían que buscar algo para entretenerse. Y fue ahí cuando alguien dijo: _¡Escondidas!_

Todos corrieron a esconderse, el que contaba era Wallace, por ser el último en llegar.

* * *

Brawly subió las escaleras corriendo y en silencio, luego entró en la tercera puerta de la derecha. La habitación contenía una cama pequeña, un armario y otra puerta. El chico entró por la puerta, encontrando el baño; rápidamente se metió en la bañera, tapándose con la cortina.

Minutos después escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente, seguido de pasos dirigiéndose al baño. Aguantó la respiración pensando que lo habían atrapado. Pero no fue así.

― Shh, guarda silencio si no quieres que nos encuentren.

― Si nos encuentran será tu culpa.

Indignado, Brawly abrió bruscamente la cortina de la bañera.

― ¿Enserio, chicos? ¿En el baño? Eso es bajo incluso para ustedes.

La cara de Steven y Flannery eran bellos poemas.

* * *

Wallace terminó de contar hasta cien y se dio la vuelta. Inmediatamente sonrió. Al término de la cortina de la ventana estaban dos pies, bueno, dos zapatos. Los cuales Wallace reconoció como los de Winona.

Con sonrisa de suficiencia caminó a la cortina; estaba a punto de tirar de ella cuando escuchó una risilla a sus espaldas. Se giró veloz y vio como Winona salía de atrás del sillón, y corría hacia la pared para salvarse. Desgraciadamente para ella, Wallace era un rápido corredor.

En un parpadeó, el chico la atrapó por la cintura y tiró de ella, levantándola en el aire, y haciendo que ambos cayeran en el sofá riendo.

― Bien jugado, Winona ― felicitó Wallace.

Ella solo reía porque él había caído en su truco. Lejos de enojarse, Wallace se deleitaba de la melodiosa carcajada de la chica. Al pasar los minutos, las risas se habían calmado, pero ellos seguían en el sillón: Winona sobre Wallace, él abrazándola por la cintura. A pesar de soportar el peso de la chica, él disfrutaba la situación en la que estaban. Y Winona también, tanto que sus ojos se cerraban y relajaba. Pero su propio suspiro la despertó de su ensoñación.

― Mm, Wallace, debo bajarme.

Él asintió pesadamente, y a regañadientes la soltó.

Escapando, Winona fue a la cocina a beber algo fresco para despejarse, dejando a Wallace solo y con ganas de ella.

* * *

― B-Brawly, n-no es lo que crees ― se trataba de excusar Steven.

― ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ― Le respondía irónico ―. ¡Es peor!

Flannery se escurría lentamente hacia la puerta tratando de salir ilesa de la situación.

― ¡Tú no te escapes! ― Exclamó Brawly.

― ¡Oye, no le hables así!

― ¡Oh, cállate, Steven!

El susodicho se empezó a poner rojo por no poder desobedecer a Brawly.

No podía llevarle la contraría si sabía lo que le convendría.

Por eso se sentó en el borde de la bañera junto a la chica a escuchar su regaño.

― ¿¡Saben lo mal qué está esto!? ― Dijo primero.

― ¿Saben lo que sucederá si Winona se entera? ¿Lo sabes, Flannery? ― Segundo.

― ¡Y tú! Has hecho cosas malas, pero ya estás sobre pasando tu límite. ― Tercero. Luego echó a Flannery.

Steven suspiró derrotado ―. Brawly, sé que esto se ve mal, pero no es tan grave, lo tengo todo controlado. Entre Flannery y yo solo hay sexo. Nada más.

― ¡Por Dios, Steven! ¿Qué no ves cómo te mira? ¡Se está enamorando! ¿Y qué harás cuando ella ya no quiera ser la _otra_? ¿Solo la desecharás como basura?

Steven bajó la mirada. Mentiría si dijera que no se percató de que Flannery se estaba enamorando, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía evitar desearla y que ella lo amara. Tampoco podía evitar que Winona saliera herida.

― Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

* * *

Dos horas después, el juego había acabado.

― ¡Maldición, Wallace! ― Exclamó furiosa Roxanne parándose delante del televisor que miraba el nombrado. ― Estuvo dos horas en ese maldito armario, ¡Y no fuiste capaz de encontrarme!

― ¡Oye, Brawly! Haz algo con tu novia, dice que acaba de salir del armario.

Enfurecida, Roxanne le regaló una bella patada en los huevos.

― Acaba de dejarme estéril ― dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Brawly.

― Lo lamento, pero te lo merecías ― Contestó indiferentemente su amigo.

Resoplando, Roxanne fue a la cocina, encontrándose con Winona leyendo.

― ¡Hey, Winnie! ― La chica cierra el libro y la mira. ― Creo que ya tendríamos que subir a la habitación, hay trabajo que hacer para esta noche.

Winona suspiró y la siguió hacia la habitación superior.

Dentro de la habitación, Winona se duchó mientras Roxanne daba vuelta su equipaje buscando su vestuario perfecto para esta noche.

― ¿Tú qué vas a usar, Flary? ― Preguntó Roxanne a Flannery, quien estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama con la computadora portátil.

― Mm… No estoy segura… ― Respondió absorta en la computadora.

Roxanne suspiró y se metió en el baño cuando Winona terminó.

* * *

A las nueve y media de la noche, las chicas estaban listas. Vestidas, maquilladas y peinadas.

Flannery iba con una pollera de jean ajustada y una remera medianamente larga roja con detalles en negro combinados con tacos del mismo color. Su cabello, mechones laterales recogidos atrás, caía suave sobre sus hombros.

Roxanne vestía un short de mezclilla negro con una remera azul de tiras corta. Sus pies vestían plataforma bajas negras con detalles en azul. Su cabello iba con su característico peinado.

Winona llevaba un vestido negro con pequeñas manguitas y escote recto. Le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y tenía tacos bajos de color oscuro. Su cabello iba completamente suelto, con algún que otro mechón rebelde rizado.

Los tres compañeros masculinos quedaron sin palabras; claro, ellos vestían simples camisas y vaqueros, nada especial.

― ¿Vamos? ― sugirió Roxanne orgullosa de que Brawly babeara.

* * *

El lugar de la fiesta resultaba ser una enorme casa de dos pisos y un sótano, completamente rebalsando de gente, seguramente por ser una fiesta abierta.

Al entrar, quedaron completamente separados; Brawly y Roxanne, Winona y Steven, y Wallace y Flannery. Los dos últimos preferían cambiar de pareja.

― ¿Bailamos? ― Preguntó Wallace.

― La verdad que no. ― Contestó Flannery lisa y llanamente. Luego dio media vuelta y se adentró en la fiesta. Wallace se encogió de hombros y buscó algo para beber.

― Hola ― lo saludó una chica al llegar junto a las bebidas.

― Hola ― respondió animadamente.

― ¿Cómo la estás pasado? ― Preguntó seductoramente. Wallace se giró a mirarme y por detrás de su cabeza vio a Steven y a Winona bailando.

― ¿Sabes? No lo estoy pasando nada bien… ― Para desgracia de la pobre chica, se convirtió en psicóloga, escuchando los aburridos problemas de Wallace por quince minutos hasta que su paciencia no pudo más.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Ya cállate! ― Exclamó exasperada y se fue.

Él suspiró y bebió la curiosa bebida que olía muy fuerte.

* * *

― Voy al baño ― Steven asintió y vio como Winona se alejaba.

― Stivencito… ¡Tienes que probar esto! ― Wallace le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

― ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte con no llames con ese horrible apodosadgfsfgh…! ― Wallace le había dado en contra de su voluntad lo que había es su vaso lleno. Al terminarse todo el contenido de un trago, Steven empujó a Wallace.

― ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¿¡Ahora quiéres matarme!? ― Y lo empujó. Algunas personas que estaban alrededor viendo se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos exclamando ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

― ¡No vamos a pelear! ― Le dijo Steven a los espectadores justo antes de recibir el puño de Wallace en su cara.

― Perdón, creí si íbamos a pelear…

Steven se levantó enfurecido dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero apareció Roxanne.

― ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?

Wallace se hizo el desentendido dando un largo trago a otro vaso de bebida que le había quitado a un descuidado. Steven solo se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la multitud.

* * *

Caminaba rápido tratando de encontrar a Flannery, pero en el camino no puedo evitar verse tentado a beber otra vez lo mismo que le había engullido Wallace. Solo se encogió de hombros y se bebió un vaso de un trago.

― ¡Hey! ¿No crees que bebes muy rápido?

Steven se giró y besó apasionadamente a Flannery quien le correspondió sin dudar. Por suerte, ni Winona ni Wallace los habían visto. Igual, sin tener ese pensamiento en mente, se metieron en el primer baño desocupado.

* * *

Después de que Roxanne reprendiera a Wallace por su irresponsabilidad (y de que él la ignorara), lo dejó al cuidado de Brawly, mientras ella buscaba a Winona. Claro que Wallace seguía bebiendo, y en algún punto, Brawly también se sumó.

Conclusión: ambos riendo en el piso como idiotas. ¿De qué? Ni idea.

Ellos seguían riendo cuando aparecieron Flannery y Steven. Él no fue la excepción; se sumó a beber y a reírse.

Varios minutos después llegaron Winona y Roxanne, quienes miraban extrañadas a los tres chicos riendo.

― ¿Qué les sucedió? ― Preguntó Winona al aire.

Wallace dejó de reír abruptamente y trató de levantarse. Pero no pudo. Entonces Steven y Brawly empezaron a empujarlo por el trasero, una mano por nalga.

― Hey, hey, no se aprovechen ― advirtió arrastrando las palabras.

Finalmente parado, se giró a mirar a los otros dos en el suelo.

― Gracias, chicos, y perdón. ― Dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos concretamente. Luego se volvió hacia las chicas, hacia Winona específicamente, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó abrazando a Flannery. Y besándola.

― Upss, chica equivocada ― dijo riendo al terminar el beso. Las tres chicas estaban atónitas. Wallace dio dos pasos más, y esta vez cayó sobre Roxanne. Y ella no se salvó de su dulce beso de la "amistad".

― Upss, me equivoqué otra vez ― rió de nuevo y se giró a Winona, la cual previniendo la situación, dio un paso atrás. Wallace dio un paso hacia ella, tropezó y besó a una chica inocente que ni tenía que ver con la situación.

― Chica equivocada ― dijo un chico antes de asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula. Pero Wallace no recibiría una paliza solo. Tenía a sus amigos…Que también recibieron golpes por meterse en la pelea.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, los tres chicos corrieron a tres diferentes baños a abrazar a los inodoros y quedarse dormidos en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Wallace el primero en despertar. Con un balde de agua helada de parte de Winona.

― ¿Crees qué no me di cuenta de que tratabas de hacer anoche? Por suerte no lo lograste. Si lo vuelvas a hacer, despertarás con algo peor que agua helada.

Y salió del baño. Wallace se preguntó seriamente que había hecho la noche anterior para que Winona lo despertara así. A él y a su fuerte resaca.

Luego de ducharse y encontrarse moretones en la cara, bajó a desayunar ó almorzar algo. Pero luego se arrepintió.

― Para tu resaca ― dijo Roxanne luego de darle una sonora cachetada.

― No lo vuelvas a hacer ― agregó Flannery luego de la suya.

Wallace estaba demasiado confuso (y adolorido). No entendió la razón de todos los golpes hasta que Roxanne se apiadó de él.

― Anoche… Veamos. Golpeaste a Steven en la cara, te emborrachaste mucho, besaste a Flannery, me besaste, besaste a una chica de por ahí, su novio te golpeó, Brawly y Steven se metieron para ayudarte pero estaban tan borrachos que casi se noquean a si mismos, llegamos, y ustedes tres vomitaron en una baño cada uno.

Wallace quedó sin palabras.

* * *

Me gustaría preguntarles: ¿Qué les pareció?

Ahora advierto que voy a hacer spam como en todos mis fics :D

* * *

*_Vos de conductor de TV_*

**¿Estás cansado de no saber que escribir?**

**¿Estás cansado de escribir siempre los mismo con los mismo personajes porque no tienes ninguna otra idea?**

**¡PUES ESTA ES TU RESPUESTA!**

El **foro** de **Pokémon Special** cuyo nombre es **DexHolders del Prof Oak** está teniendo su **NUEVA ACTIVIDAD DE DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**. Link en mi perfil. **¡TODAVÍA PODÉS PARTICIPAR!**

También la **página de facebook** está disponible. Allí habrá **información del foro** y **también** pondré **cosas especiales de este fic y los otros**. **Son bienvenidos de dar like**.

Creo que ese fue todo mi spam.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :D

Primero: He tenido demasiados problemas personales con este fic ¬¬, terminé agregando cosas que creí que sucederían más adelante, pero parece que encajan aquí ._.

Segundo: Por alguna extraña razón del universo no estoy del todo conforme con este cap, aunque no creo qeu por ahora pueda hacerlo mejor de lo que quedó.

Tercero: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri.

Mmm...

¿Disfruten?

* * *

Miércoles. Por la tarde.

Tercer día.

Luego de un largo descanso y cansador despertar, Steven y Brawly estaban completamente recuperados de la noche anterior. Bueno, excepto por los moretones recibidos.

Brawly estaba en el patio trasero de la casa, nadando en la piscina junto con Roxanne. Winona leía sentada bajo un árbol no muy lejos y Flannery se bronceaba media acostada en una silla. De repente, su celular vibró avisándole de que le había llegado un mensaje. De Steven. Brawly vio como ella leía el mensaje y luego se iba en silencio; se percató de quien sería el remitente del mensaje, y suspiró con cansancio.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Roxanne ligeramente preocupada.

― Flannery y Steven saben que lo _sé_ ― dijo sin rodeos. Roxanne lo miró sorprendida y antes de que preguntara cómo, Brawly le respondió ―. Ayer, mientras jugábamos a las escondidas, se escondieron en el mismo baño que yo para besarse.

Y Brawly le contó su conversación con Steven. Roxanne asintió.

― ¿Qué crees que Steven haga?

― Espero que haga lo correcto ― y Brawly suspiró otra vez.

* * *

En la tercera habitación de la derecha, luego de subir las escaleras, se encontraban Flannery y Steven hablando. En serio.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Preguntó Flannery cuando Steven evitó su beso.

― Si ― dijo ―, lo que dijo Brawly ayer era verdad. Si seguimos así, Winona saldrá herida… ― Flannery empezó a sollozar suavemente ―. ¡No, no llores! ― Steven la abrazó ―. No estoy diciendo que debamos dejar de vernos, sino, que estemos separados un tiempo, mientras yo corto con Winona. Así entonces, ella no pensará que la engañamos.

Flannery meditó un momento la idea. Luego se secó las lágrimas, abrazó fuerte a Steven y se soltó con una sonrisa.

― Está bien, confío en ti.

Se puso de puntitas y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Luego salió de la habitación.

Steven solo se encogió de hombros; la situación estaba saliendo bien. El siguiente paso era informarle Brawly de que ya no era un maldito, y todo se arreglaría.

* * *

Brawly estaba sorprendido. Sinceramente no tenía muchas esperanzas en el buen juicio de su amigo, no obstante, esta feliz. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, sin cargar con el peso del secreto de Steven y Flannery.

Luego de que Steven rompiera con Winona, podría salir libremente con Flannery; y Wallace podría besar a Winona sin cargo de conciencia.

― ¿Dónde está Wallace? ― Le preguntó a Steven luego de escuchar todo.

― ¿Wallace? ― Preguntó, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que haría ―. ¿Le contarás todo esto a Wallace? ¿Por qué?

Brawly dudó.

― Pues… ― Steven le tiró una mirada amenazadora y Brawly rodó los ojos ―, Wallace quería besar a Winona.

Steven quedó sorprendido, dado que nunca hubiera esperado eso de él.

― Interesante… ― dijo aún pasmado y agregó ―, creo que estaba en su habitación.

Brawly asintió y se alejó de Steven en dirección a la habitación.

Al llegar, se encontró con Wallace en su cama, acostado boca arriba.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Miro el techo. Creí que era obvio.

Brawly lo ignoró y le contó lo sucedido. De principio a fin.

La cara de Wallace era un poema.

* * *

Winona había dejado finalmente su libro y estaba en la orilla de la piscina mojando sus pies. Roxanne la invitaba a meterse, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

― Sabes que no sé nadar. No me voy a meter.

Roxanne salió del agua cuando vio a Brawly y a Wallace llegar. Se acercó a Brawly rápidamente, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Wallace caminaba lentamente, y sin que ella lo viera, en dirección a Winona.

― Pase lo que pase, no intervengas ― le dijo Brawly poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Roxanne. Ella no lo entendió hasta que vio como, disimuladamente, Wallace empujaba a Winona en la piscina.

Winona se sorprendió y luego el pánico la invadió: no sabía nadar y esa era la parte profunda de la pileta. Trató de mantener la calma y flotar; se hundía. Trató de patalear; se hundía más rápido. Se desesperaba y sacudía los brazos. No supo si fueron minutos ó segundos, pero pasado un tiempo de agonía y desesperación, sintió unos masculinos brazos rodeándola y sacándola del agua. Luego sintió como la acostaban y ponían su rostro en posición de respiración boca a boca, y solo atinó a llevar velozmente su mano a la cara de esa persona. Su mano en forma de puño, claro.

Se enderezó y tosió. Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con que su salvador había sido el idiota de Wallace, quien se frotaba la mejilla golpeada. Giró su cabeza y descubrió a Brawly, quien evitó su mirada, sosteniendo a Roxanne para que no se acerque. Y estimó que Wallace la había empujado para luego "salvarla". Vaya imbécil.

Winona se levantó de su lugar y entró rápidamente a la habitación continua al patio. Estaba mojada y su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando entró Wallace.

― Winnie, espera, lamento haberte tirado ― dijo Wallace con una sonrisa divertida y sin lamentarlo mucho.

― ¡Largo, Wallace! ¡Y nunca me vuelvas a llamar Winnie! ― Exclamó furiosa.

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

― ¡Wallace! ¡Me tiraste a la pileta para tratar de ahogarme, y después poder hacer respiración boca a boca!

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ― Exclamó también ofendido ―. Bueno, lo segundo tal vez si…

― ¡Arggh! ― Gritó Winona rebalsada y se giró a encararlo ― ¿¡Por qué estás tan empeñado en besarme!?

― ¿¡Por qué estás tan empeñada en evitarlo!? ― Le devolvió la pregunta.

― ¡Porque tengo novio, Wallace! ¡Se llama Steven, tu mejor amigo! ¿¡Lo recuerdas!? ― Exclamó ella resaltando la obviedad de su negativa.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Wallace recorrió en dos zancadas la distancia que había entre él, Winona y la pared, apresándola y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza en la pared ―. ¡Exijo que me digas la verdadera razón de por qué no quieres besarme!

Winona ya no tenía huida. Desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Aún sentía la insistente y enojada mirada de Wallace sobre ella.

― Porque… ― comenzó en un susurro, derrotada ―. Porque tengo miedo de que si empiezo, no pueda detenerme.

Wallace estaba sorprendido, dado que su amenaza era menos seria que una lechuga. Nunca esperó que Winona lo tomara enserio y confesara-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Ella no lo besaba porque no podría parar? ¡Bien hecho, Wallace, si eres sensual después de todo!

Y luego de todos esos raros pensamientos, Wallace al fin le iba a contestar a Winona, pero ella se adelantó. Y no de la forma en que a él le hubiera gustado.

― Steven… ― Susurró ella.

Efectivamente, en la puerta estaba Steven parado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada estupefacta. Inmediatamente, Wallace soltó a Winona y dio tres pasos atrás. Ella tenía la mirada baja, y, sin esperar invitación, se dirigió velozmente a la salida de la habitación, parando unos segundos delante de Steven.

― Lo lamento mucho, Steven.

Y salió.

Todo estaba en silencio. Wallace no se atrevía a mirarlo. No sabía que reacción esperar de Steven.

― ¿Sabías? Justo ahora iba a romper con Winona ― lo miró a los ojos.

― Esto… N-no era lo que parecía… Yo… Es…

― ¡Demonios, Wallace! ¿¡No pudiste haber esperado que rompiera con ella antes!?

― ¡Oye! ¡No me grites! Además, ¿Qué diferencia hace entre ahora y después?

― ¿¡Qué que diferencia hay!? ― Repitió furioso. ― ¡Ahora ella cree que me engañó, imbécil!

― ¿Y qué hay con eso? Tú lo hiciste también ― dijo Wallace dejando los gritos de lado.

Se veía la furia, el odio y hasta temor en los ojos de Steven. Wallace en verdad no entendía la situación. Él comprendía como se sentía Steven; sabía que era alguien posesivo y que no le había gustado que estuviera tan cerca Winona, a pesar de que la iba a dejar, pero no entendía el temor de su mirada.

― Wallace… ¿Tú conoces la mirada de culpa de Winona? ― Preguntó Steven. Wallace negó. ― Pues… es una mirada especial. Es tan especial, que te destroza por dentro, te lastima emocionalmente y hace que quieras cortarte las venas.

― ¡Por Arceus, Steven! ¡Estás exagerando!

― No, Wallace. Winona cree que me engañó, ahora tendrá esa mirada durante meses. Nos destruirá a todos.

Wallace le dijo que él le confesara lo que había hecho con Flannery.

― ¡No! ¡Eso es peor! Hará que odie a su única hermana y… Querrá asesinarme.

Wallace lo ignoró y salió de la habitación.

Había esperado miles de desenlaces para esto; Steven odiándolo, Winona odiándolo. Había esperado recibir un par de golpes, pero nunca esto: Steven aterrado de la mirada de culpa de Winona.

Steven era un imbécil, igual que Wallace. Por eso serían amigos por siempre.

* * *

―…Y luego apareció Steven, y me fui ― Terminó de contarle Winona a Flannery y a Roxanne.

― ¿Y no sabes que le dijo Steven a Wallace? ― Preguntó Flannery.

― No.

― ¡Es suficiente! ― Exclamó Roxanne furiosa. Miró a Winona ―. ¡Deja de quejarte sobre Steven, es un maldito bastardo que lo único que hace es lastimarte!

― ¡Oye! ¡No hables así de él! ― Saltó Flannery en defensa del otro.

― ¡Oh, cállate, Flannery! ¡Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar en esta discusión! ¡Si eres tan zorra como él!

― ¡Ya basta! ― Gritó Winona callando a las dos chicas.

Flannery bajó la mirada al suelo, arrepentida y con temor. Temor de perder a su única hermana.

― Me voy ― anunció Roxanne más tranquila ―, las dejo solas para que hablen. Iré abajo con Brawly.

Lo último que se escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse. Winona indagaba con la mirada a Flannery, la cual evitaba su mirada.

― ¿Qué quiso decir Roxanne cuando dijo que eras tan zorra como él?

― Perdón, Winona. Steven te estuvo engañando conmigo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Flannery; Winona sólo la miraba estoicamente. Flannery sabía que había traicionado a su hermana de una manera imperdonable, y que no podría hacer nada para arreglarlo. Aun así, una parte de ella no se arrepentía. Flannery amaba a Steven, más de lo que su hermana lo amaba.

Y cuanto más le doliera, Winona lo sabía y lo entendía. No le dolía que Steven prefiriera a Flannery, sino que su pequeña hermana no hubiera sido capaz de hablarlo con ella.

Una pequeña lágrima fugitiva se escapó de su ojo izquierdo; se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la perilla, dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Flannery la detuvo.

― Winnie… ¿Tú me odias?

El llanto de Flannery fue lo que escuchó cuando salió de la habitación.

* * *

― ¿Qué hacen? ― Preguntó Roxanne entrando en la cocina. Brawly, Wallace y Steven estaban sacando toda la comida posible y poniéndola en la mesada.

― Estamos juntando toda la comida posible, en la tele dijeron que habría tormenta y subiría la marea. ― Respondió Wallace.

― ¿¡Quedaremos atrapados!? ― Exclamó Roxanne histérica. ― ¡No podemos quedar atrapados! ¿Y si hay un tsunami? ¿Y si se destruye la casa? ¿Y si…?

― ¡Roxanne! ¡Para de gritar! ― Exclamó Steven ―. No se destruirá la casa, ya ha sucedido esto muchas veces.

― ¿Enserio? ― Preguntó por última vez y comenzó a ayudarlos.

― Si, por eso existe el PEECDTDLCDPDLFM.

Por supuesto que esto había sucedido muchas, era una casa en una costa famosa por su marea alta. Por eso, desde que la casa había sido comprada, se desarrolló el Protocolo Especial En Caso De Tormenta De La Casa De Playa De La Familia Mikuri. El protocolo era el siguiente:

Juntar comida.

Ir al piso superior.

Llevar velas.

Cerrar bien puertas y ventanas.

No bajar cuando haya empezado la lluvia.

Esos eran los cinco simples pasos para sobrevivir. Pero Roxanne se percató de que los chicos solo se habían concentrado en el paso uno: comida, y mucha. Entonces, la Roxanne precavida se encargó de las velas y cerrar bien puertas y ventanas.

Una hora después, con toda la comida, velas y los cuatro arriba, empezó a llover.

Sin embargo, la tormenta había comenzado más temprano.

* * *

No sé, siento que algo no está bien con este cap... ¡Si alguien descubre cual era la situación que sucedería más adelante, no ganará nada :DD!

Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, son bienvenidos... Disculpen mis incoherencias, hace treinta horas que no duermo *.* Me convertiré en zarigüeya...

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Holas!

Luego de un horrible y extraño bloqueo que por suerte duró pocos días, acá está el nuevo cap.

Agradezco a mi extraña amiga que nunca leerá esto por ayudarme a descubrir lo que me faltaba. Agradezco también a **Levy** y a **Blububu **por sus sensuales reviews. También a mi lector fantasma que me Followea, _sí, lo noté XD._

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Yo solo los uso para mis maquiavélicas creaciones ÒuÓ

Disfruten.

* * *

Jueves. 00:01 hs.

Cuarto día.

Hacían varias horas que la lluvia había comenzado, pero era solo agua. La marea aún no había subido.

Wallace, Brawly, Roxanne y Winona estaban en la biblioteca, en el piso superior. Una de las reglas no escrita, pero agregada por Wallace, del protocolo era SIEMPRE llevar la televisión al piso superior. Por ende, los dos chicos veían una película de terror, que era además muy aburrida. Winona leía compulsivamente cualquier libro, y Roxanne la miraba preocupada. Luego de unos minutos, Roxanne se dirigió a donde los chicos miraban TV.

― Oigan… ¿No creen que Steven y Flannery llevan demasiado tiempo hablando? Hace como dos horas que están en la otra habitación ―dijo Roxanne en voz baja.

― Roxanne ― dijo Wallace ―, creo que ya no deberíamos meternos en lo que suceda entre ellos tres.

― Bueno, tú ya estás metido ― señaló Brawly ―, y no creo que te sea muy fácil salir de esto.

― Tiene razón ― apoyó Roxanne ―, por eso creo que deberías hablar con Winona.

Los dos chicos giraron sus cabezas hacia la susodicha.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó Wallace con curiosidad.

― Está pasando por una etapa de ira comprimida que expresa leyendo.

― ¿Lee cuando está enojada? Eso no es normal.

― ¡Cómo sea! Ve a hablar con ella.

Wallace se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Winona lentamente. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, respalda en el escritorio de madera, leyendo con el ceño fruncido. Emanaba una suave aura de_ no te acerques_ que Wallace ignoró.

Llegó a su lado y se quedó parado, sólo eso. Winona lo ignoró tanto como pudo, pero en su momento de ira comprimida, necesitaba descargarse con alguien.

― ¿¡Qué demonios quieres, parado ahí!? ― Exclamó asustando a Wallace y sorprendiendo a Brawly y Roxanne.

Wallace dio un paso atrás, intimidado y contestó: ― Yo… Solo…

― ¡Déjame en paz! ― Exclamó y salió de la habitación.

Parpadeando sorprendido, Wallace se giró hacia Brawly y Roxanne.

― ¡Ve por ella! ― Exclamó la chica.

El chico asintió rápidamente y salió con la misma velocidad de la biblioteca.

* * *

Flannery lloraba desconsoladamente. Steven, a su lado, no hacia nada para calmar su llanto. Tenía un semblante de dolor, por el llanto de la chica.

― ¡Es tú culpa! ― Exclamó Flannery ―. ¡Tú me sedujiste… y luego me enamoraste! ¡Todo es tú culpa!

― ¡Basta, Flannery! ― Le gritó Steven, aún con dolor pero igualmente enojado ―. ¡Nunca te puse un arma en la cabeza, obligándote a acostarte conmigo! ― Suspiró y se refregó varias veces las manos por la cara ―. Si fue culpa mía, también fue tuya.

Flannery se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, y lloró más fuerte. Steven se arrepintió de haberle gritado y se acercó ella. Se sentó a su lado, con ella de espaldas, y sostuvo su cabeza con sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. Soltó un largo y cansino suspiro.

― ¿Quiéres que rompamos? ― Preguntó Steven cuando el llanto de Flannery ya había menguado.

― Tal vez… deberíamos… ― dijo suavemente ―, no lo sé. No sé que tendríamos que hacer ahora.

En verdad no sabían. A Flannery nunca se le había ocurrido que todo esto podría pasar, nunca imaginó este dolor mezclado con la incertidumbre de que hacer. Se sentía horrible y sabía que debía sentirlo. Según ella, ese era su castigo por no arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a su hermana.

Steven, por otro lado, aún sentía una fuerte confusión. No era la primera vez que engaña a alguna chica y que lo descubrían. No, su confusión era completamente otra. Flannery, y sus sentimientos por ella. Nunca se había sentido tan mal por ninguna chica (novia ó cómplice) como se sentía con ella. Sentía… dolor. Y mucho.

* * *

Un trueno sonó y un relámpago destelló en la habitación cuando se fue la luz y la biblioteca quedó en completa oscuridad.

― Finalmente empezó la tormenta ― comentó Brawly. Iba a levantarse de su lugar en el sofá de la biblioteca, pero el fuerte agarre de Roxanne se lo impidió. ― Oye… Roxanne, hay que encender las velas ― le dijo suavemente.

― No quiero moverme… ¿Qué no viste lo que pasó en la película cuando bajaron en la oscuridad? ― Brawly no respondió ― ¡Los mataron!

Él rió ―. No seas paranoica, esas cosas solo suceden en las películas malas. Es imposible que un asesino se meta en la casa.

― Pues… ― Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un vidrio roto. ― ¡Alguien entró! ― Siseó.

Brawly rodó los ojos ―. Bajemos y veamos que sucedió.

Y aunque Roxanne no quería bajar, prefería eso a quedar sola en la oscura biblioteca. Tomó una de las tantas linternas que habían traído y lo siguió.

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta la escalera. Brawly le hizo señas de silencio y de que no prendiera la linterna a la chica, y bajaron las escaleras. Estando abajo, inspeccionaron la vista que tenía desde las escaleras, lo cual era poco. Dieron un paso y oyeron sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Caminaron lentamente y se asomaron apenas en la cocina. Dos personas: por la oscuridad no podían saber si estaban armados ó no, pero gracias a un relámpago pudieron verlos: un chico y una chica, de diecisiete años más ó menos.

Brawly suspiró tranquilo, le pidió a Roxanne la linterna e iluminó a los dos adolescentes.

― ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ― Exclamó para asustarlos. El resultado fue que ambos gritaran y Roxanne los acompañó. ― ¿Y tú por qué gritas?

― ¡Me asustaste! ¡Yo que sabía que tú gritarías!

Los dos intrusos trataron de escabullirse lentamente, pero Brawly lo notó.

― ¿¡A dónde creen que van!? ¡Se quedarán aquí y explicarán por qué se colaron en una casa ajena!

* * *

― ¡Winona! ¡Esper-! ― Wallace se tropezó con una mesita del pasillo en el momento en que la luz se fue. ― Demonios ― masculló.

Pasó la mano por la mesita buscando la vela que seguramente habrían dejado ahí, pero no la encontró. Se arrodilló en el suelo y pasó su mano buscándola. Cuando la encontró, se levantó de su lugar y la prendió.

― ¿Winona? ¿Dónde estás? ― Escudriñó el pasillo con ayuda de la escasa luz que le brindaba la vela. ― Vamos… ¡No es divertido!

Escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente de una puerta entreabierta. Se acercó sigilosamente y alumbró con la vela. Winona estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en ellas. Wallace suspiró tranquilo y se acercó a ella. Vio como su cuerpo temblaba por culpa de los sollozos que lo recorrían.

― Winona… ¿Qué sucede?

Ella levantó su cabeza lentamente, tenía rastros de lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas y sus ojos escupían furia. Instintivamente, Wallace se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

― ¿Qué que sucede? ¿Qué eres imbécil? ¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta de que demonios está sucediendo a tu alrededor!? ― Terminó la última pregunta casi gritando. Luego escondió su cabeza de nuevo en sus piernas.

― Bueno… Sí estoy al tanto de varios sucesos recientes. Y creo que… dadas las circunstancias, también estoy implicado.

Winona rió irónicamente ―. Creo que sí. Parece que eres igual de imbécil que nosotros.

― Oye… No creo que seas imbécil… Tampoco ellos dos ― Winona lo miró interrogante ―. Sí, creo que sólo son personas las cuales eligieron el momento equivocado para relacionarse.

Winona apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, meditando las palabras de Wallace mientras que él estaba papando moscas. Finalmente suspiró y centró su atención en la vela, la cual se encontraba entre los dos.

― ¿Cuánto duran estas velas? ― Preguntó viendo como se consumía rápidamente.

― No lo sé, pero pronto se apagará.

Y dichas esas palabras, unos minutos después se apagó. Pero ambos seguían en sus lugares, disfrutando de la compañía que se daban en tiempos de discordia.

― Creo… que debería buscar otra vela ― dijo Wallace sacando la vela del medio y comenzando a levantarse, pero la mano de Winona sobre la de él lo detuvo.

― ¿Podrías… no ser tú por esta noche? ― Preguntó suavemente.

Él sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola. Le acarició la espalda y la cabeza, le decía que se tranquilizara, que la peor parte ya había pasado; todo esto mientras Winona lloraba en sus brazos, mojando su camisa y abrazándolo fuertemente.

* * *

El pobre niño estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, no podía ver a su alrededor porque la luz de la linterna y la mirada acusatoria de Brawly lo enceguecían.

― ¿¡Cómo entraron!? ― Exclamó como policía en interrogatorio.

― ¡Ya te dije que fue por la puerta trasera! ― Exclamó el chico en igual tono.

― Oh, vamos, Brawly, son solo niños ― dijo Roxanne tomando su lugar como interrogadora. ― ¿Cuántos años tienen? ― Preguntó dulcemente.

― Yo dieciocho y ella diecisiete ― contestó más relajado.

Roxanne asintió ―. ¿Y por qué entraron aquí?

― ¿Sabías que ya tienes edad para ir a la cárcel, verdad? ― Dijo Brawly con el ceño fruncido.

Roxanne rodó los ojos y se alejó de los dos varones y se dirigió a la chica ―. ¿Cómo se llaman?

― Yo soy Sapphire y él es Ruby. Mucho gusto y nos disculpamos por entrar en su casa sin permiso ― dijo cordialmente y luego su cara cambió drásticamente a una de enojo ―. ¡Fue culpa de ese tonto! ¡Él había dicho que esta casa no la usaban y que podíamos quedarnos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera…!

― ¡Sapphire! ― Exclamó Ruby en tono de regaño, ella se sonrojó porque había hablado de más, en ambos sentidos.

Brawly lo miró con el ceño aún más fruncido, si era posible, y Roxanne también lo siguió.

― ¿Así que ya habías entrado en esta casa antes? ― Preguntó en tono de reproche.

Ruby se sonrojó avergonzado ―. Pues… Tal vez…

― ¡Se acabó! ― Exclamó Brawly ―. ¡Ambos se van ó llamaré a la policía!

― ¡Brawly! ¡No podemos echarlos! ― Exclamó Roxanne también y lo arrastró a un rincón de la cocina.

― ¿No crees qué son un poco raros? ― Le susurró Ruby a Sapphire.

― A mi no me hables. ― Se alejó ignorándolo y se sentó en una silla.

― ¡Brawly! Son solo niños, no podemos echarlos. Y menos con esta tormenta ― dijo Roxanne en un susurro.

― ¡Pero se colaron en la casa! ¿Y si en realidad son asesinos en serie y nosotros somos sus próximas víctimas?

― ¡No seas tan paranoico!

Roxanne se alejó de él y les habló a Ruby y Sapphire.

― ¡Entonces! Vayamos arriba y nos cuentan mejor porque se metieron; les advierto que no podrán irse hasta que pase la tormenta.

A pesar del suave y amigable tono de Roxanne, los dos adolescentes presintieron que no sería una estadía agradable en ese lugar durante la tormenta.

¡Qué pena que era muy tarde como para escapar!

* * *

Oh si! Este cap es feat Ruby & Sapphire (?)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me parece que me quedó un poco corto, pero me gustó más que algunos otros.

Bueno, voy a hacer anuncios que a nadie les gustan:

Terminó el tiempo de publicación en el foro, pero una semana aprox. ya habrá otra actividad; estén atentos.

El foro también tiene su página de facebook, el link está en mi perfil.

Creo que eso fue todo...

Taylor.


	6. Chapter 6

Entonces... Luego de varios días, Cheat recibió su merecida continuación.

Raro, no tengo ninguna nota para agregar XD

Así que, disfruten.

* * *

Jueves. 03:27 hs.

Cuarto día (parte dos).

En resumen, Ruby ya había entrado muchas veces en la casa, pero como casi nunca la usaban, nadie de la familia de Wallace lo notó. Cuando Ruby estableció una relación con Sapphire, decidió invitarle a su _base secreta_, y tratar de llegar a _más lejos_ con ella. Claro que no se esperó que un grupo de jóvenes adultos con poca cordura estuviera de vacaciones allí.

Luego de escuchar la explicación de Ruby, Brawly y Roxanne se alejaron de ellos y discutieron sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

_¡Tenemos que echarlos! ―_ Decía Brawly.

_¡Hay una tormenta eléctrica, la marea va a subir varios metros, ¿Y tú quieres echarlos?! ― _Los defendía Roxanne.

Aunque Brawly quisiera deshacerse de ellos, sabía que no podría. Roxanne tenía razón en cuanto a que era peligroso dejarlos afuera con la tormenta. Entonces cedió. Sapphire les agradeció a ambos y Ruby no dijo nada, a pesar del codazo que le dio la chica.

Las dos chicas subieron mientras que Brawly y Ruby se quedaron en la cocina para asegurar las puertas y tapar el vidrio que Ruby había roto para entrar.

― ¿No puedes cambiar esa mirada? ― Preguntó Ruby bruscamente al cansarse de las puñaladas que Brawly le tiraba con los ojos.

― Lo lamento, pero es mi única mirada.

― Está bien, lamento haber entrado en tu casa sin permiso. Te agradecería mucho si no llamaras a la policía ― dijo Ruby con muy poca sinceridad, lo cual molestó más a Brawly.

― Sí… Creo que haré más que llamar a la policía.

― ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué no es suficiente con arruinar mi relación con Sapphire?

― ¿Arruinar? ¿A eso llamas arruinar? ― Se quejó el mayor y al recibir una mirada incrédula del adolescente, continuó ―. Mi relación con Roxanne… ¿Sabes lo complicada que es?

― ¿Son novios ustedes? Creí que eran amigos solamente…

― ¡Ese es el problema! Llevamos tres años así. Creí que este verano podríamos crear algo enserio, pero por culpa de los otros idiotas…

― ¿Hay más gente aquí? ― Preguntó ligeramente preocupado. ― Te vas a asegurar que no llamen a la policía, ¿Verdad? ― Comenzó a morderse las uñas ―. ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ¡Mi padre me mataría! ¡Literalmente!

― Oye, ten un poco de orgullo. ¿No era que tenías dieciocho?

― Puedo tener treinta y mi padre aún así sería capaz de darme una paliza ― dijo preocupado, y por primera vez en esa noche, Brawly sintió un poco de pena por alguien.

― No te preocupes ― dijo con voz cansada ―, me aseguraré de que nadie diga nada.

Ruby le dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera y soltó un gracias. Luego, los dos subieron hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Hace como dos horas que habían terminado de hablar, pero aún así no se podían separar. No es que estuvieran haciendo algo sucio, solo estaban uno al lado del otro. Bueno, Flannery dormía en la cama de espaldas a él. Steven miraba al techo sin mirarlo, su mente divagaba. Curiosamente, los momentos en que su mente estaba más clara, era en la oscuridad y junto con Flannery. Irónico.

Steven pensaba en cual sería su próximo movimiento. Si mantenía su relación con Flannery a pesar de todo, podría llegar a destruir la relación entre las hermanas. Pero si se separaba de la chica, podría perderla. Por siempre. Y por alguna razón, no quería arriesgarse a perderla.

Suspiró exhausto. Todo esto era demasiado complicado, tanto que casi se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Casi.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Flannery estaba despierta. Ella vio como Steven cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y la dejaba de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Flannery sabía lo que Steven había estado pensando, que haría ahora. Pero ella, a diferencia de él, sí lo sabía. Sabía tres cosas: lo que debería hacer, lo que quería hacer y lo que haría. Las tres eran igual de dolorosas, pero sabía lo que haría.

Y lo haría después de la tormenta.

* * *

Un suave movimiento sobre su pecho lo despertó. Bostezó y se pasó las manos por los ojos, luego miró hacia abajo y vio a Winona, la cual lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados por cansancio.

― ¿No dormiste? ― Preguntó con voz ronca.

― No podía dormir por tus ronquidos…

― Yo no ronco ― dijo ligeramente ofendido.

― Y por mis pensamientos. ― Wallace la miró interrogante ―. Pienso en lo que pasó en el día. En Steven y Flannery, en tú y yo. Todo.

― ¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión?

― Flannery lo ama, pero Steven… ― largo el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente ―. Yo creí que Steven me amaba, pero sí eso no era verdad, no sé si él siente algo por ella.

― Creo que Steven sí sentía algo por ti… Pero él es alguien muy raro. Y difícil de comprender; lo conozco de toda la vida y todavía me sorprenden algunas actitudes suyas ― Wallace rió de una forma indescifrable para Winona.

Él miraba al frente taciturnamente, ella pensaba en lo cómoda que estaba a pesar de la posición de ambos: Wallace sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la cama, su brazo izquierdo colgaba perezosamente de su hombro mientras que su brazo derecho abrazaba la espalda de la chica; Winona abrazaba sus piernas, con parte de la espalda sobre el pecho de Wallace y la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él.

Winona se sentía cómoda, pero también extraña. Era extraño estar tan cerca Wallace y sentirse tan bien.

― Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, tendríamos que volver a la biblioteca ― dijo él.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hacia dicha habitación.

* * *

Roxanne veía como Sapphire observaba la biblioteca asombrada. Hacían varios minutos estaban en la habitación y la chica no paraba de mirar la enorme cantidad de libros. Aburrida de ser ignorada, Roxanne inició la conversación.

― Entonces, ¿Te gusta leer?

― Bueno, es una mezcla de gusto y deber ― Roxanne la miró confundida ―. Mi papá es un investigador; siempre que tiene mucho trabajo, lo ayudo. Casi siempre tiene textos y le ayudo a resumirlos.

― ¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora? ― Preguntó la pelinegra.

― Está en un viaje por su trabajo. Sé a donde quieres llegar con esa pregunta ― Sapphire la miró y respondió sinceramente: ― él sabe que estoy con Ruby. Sabe de mi relación e incluso he hablado con él sobre ella. Y está de acuerdo.

― ¿Está de acuerdo en que se metan en casas ajenas?

― Pues… Está bien, ni siquiera yo sabía que esta noche haríamos esto, Ruby…

― Sapphire, ¿Esta relación está bien si él te hace hacer cosas malas?

― Él… No me hace… ― Sapphire se puso roja por no saber como refutar de las palabras de Roxanne y habló sin pensar ―. ¿¡Y tú que sabes sobre relaciones!? ¿¡Al menos tuviste algún novio!?

Y Roxanne, siendo tan sensible, le respondió igual.

― ¡Para tu información, Brawly y yo somos…!

Pero Brawly y ella no eran nada serio, ella misma lo había dicho. No eran novios ni pareja, solo dos personas que se besaban de vez en cuando. Y el no tener ningún título de relación con el chico le provocaba inseguridad. ¿Brawly ya había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Y si él estaba viendo a alguien? Brawly no tenía a nadie que le prohibiera que tuviera citas, él estaba soltero. Tal vez ya no sentía nada por Roxanne.

― Tal vez ya no me ama… ― dijo vagamente mientras sus sensibles ojos empezaban a llorar.

Sapphire, que había estado enojada segundos atrás, ahora se sentía horrible por haber hecho llorar (creía ella) a la chica que técnicamente la estaba ayudando.

― ¡Lo lamento mucho! No quise hacerte llorar. Tal vez… Tal vez tengas razón de que parece alguien malo, pero en realidad no lo es… Solo es un poco estúpido.

― No, tú tienes razón. Yo no tengo una relación… Y tal vez él ya no me ama ― y largo a llanto.

Sapphire no supo que hacer y solo la abrazó. Minutos después, llegaron Wallace y Winona. Ambos tenían _pokerface _y estaban a punto de retroceder lentamente, hasta que notaron a la desconocida.

― Disculpa, ¿Pero quién eres tú? ― Preguntó Wallace acercándose un poco a las dos chicas.

― Soy Sapphire, un gusto conocerte ― le estiró la mano detrás de la espalda de Roxanne, quien seguía llorando, mientras que le sonreía desde el hombro de la anterior.

― Aam, Wallace ― se presentó aceptando su mano, dudoso. ― Roxanne, ¿podríamos hablarte Winona y yo, lejos de Sapphire?

Roxanne respondió de manera inentendible, asintiendo, y se alejó de la castaña en dirección a los otros dos.

― Primero: ¿Por qué estás llorando? ― Preguntó Wallace. Entre balbuceos, Roxanne respondió que no era importante. ― Bien… Entonces, ¿Qué hace esa chica aquí? ¿La conoces?

Otra vez, Roxanne trataba de explicarse entre balbuceos, pero la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió.

― Creo que volveré luego ― dijo Steven en cuanto vio la horrible mirada que se había instalado en la cara de Winona.

― Tú no te irás. Hablaremos ahora mismo. ― Dijo seria y salió otra vez de la biblioteca arrastrando a Steven, él cual le suplicaba ayuda a Wallace con la mirada. El cual, curiosamente, pudo ignorar la súplica.

― Como decía, ¿Qué hace esa chica aquí?

Pero otra vez, Roxanne fue interrumpida, esta vez, por dos carcajadas provenientes de Brawly y Ruby, quienes entraban riendo en la habitación.

― ¿Y quién eres tú? ― Preguntó Wallace confundido.

― Disculpa; soy Ruby, mucho gusto ― dijo y le estiró la mano.

― Roxanne, ¿Por qué lloras? ― Preguntó Brawly un poco preocupado.

* * *

― ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar mirándome así?

― Por desgracia, es de la única manera en que te veo.

Steven suspiró cansado de la mirada de Winona. Ella le había dicho que hablarían, pero todavía ninguno había iniciado _esa _charla. A Steven no le apetecía mucho esa conversación, pero tampoco le resultaba agradable la hostil mirada de la chica. Por tanto que no quisiera, tendría que empezar él.

― Winona…

― ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ― Claro, las damas primero.

― Yo no puedo excusarme…

― No, no puedes.

― Pero sé que lo que hice fue horrible e imperdonable.

― Sí, lo fue.

― Y en cuanto termine la tormenta, trataré de alejarme lo más que pueda de ti.

Winona no respondió. Su furia parecía haber bajado un poco y analizaba las palabras de Steven. No había sido la gran conversación que ambos esperaban, pero en verdad, ambos conocían la verdad de sus actos, y no les apetecía ventilarla con el otro. Hay cosas que son mejor guardarlas.

― Steven… También llévate a Flannery.

* * *

Algo dentro de ella le había dicho que se metiera en el baño en cuanto escuchó voces acercándose; fue buena elección.

Flannery había podido escuchar la conversación de Winona y Steven. Completa.

Y le dolía. Winona no quería tenerla cerca suyo. Flannery tampoco quería estar cerca de su hermana, pero no evitaba sentirse dolida de que su hermana la hubiera echado. Y en esos momentos dolorosos, se volvía más tentadora la idea de perderse en la tormenta… Pero no era tan suicida. Lo que haría por ahora, aunque fuera de cobarde, sería esconderse, hasta que pasara la tormenta, la cual nadie sabía cuanto duraría.

* * *

Según los relojes, ya debía de haber amanecido desde hace varias horas, pero las densas nubes, no dejaban pasar la luz solar.

Ruby y Sapphire le habían explicado su situación a Wallace, el cual, viendo lo que sucedía en la casa, un par de locos más no molestarían.

En algún punto de la mañana, todos se encontraban dormidos, desperdigados por la segunda planta de la casa; y siguieron así durante varias horas. Todas las emociones de esa noche les habían absorbido la energía. Ya por la noche, todos se habían juntado para cenar, aunque nadie dijo nada. En verdad era un ambiente muy amargado. Hasta Ruby y Sapphire se sentían tristes en ese allí.

Y como buenas marmotas que eran todos, luego de cenar, volvieron a dormir. Durante toda la noche.

* * *

No sé si sea necesario aclarar, pero con marmota me refiero a dormir mucho... Como las marmotas ._.

Tarde mucho en este cap y no quedé satisfecha...

¿Alguna crítica?

* * *

Les cuento que el foro tiene su actividad de marzo. Cualquiera es bienvenido de participar :D (Link en mi perfil).

* * *

¿¡QUERÉS MÁS ROCKSMASHSHIPPING!? PUES, CÓMPRALO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Ok, no. Pero si se fijan en mi perfil, verán que publiqué un RockSmashShipping... Solo digo...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
